


An Unexpected Detour to Candy Land

by smileynerd256



Series: Across the Multiverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction, Trans-Dimensional Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: A chapter in Sophie's multiversal exploits.





	An Unexpected Detour to Candy Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-GBDS when Sophie is about 15.

     Sophie paused. The trees were more pink than they had been a minute ago and seemed to have...crystalline bark. What looked like cotton candy hung from the branches like baby blue Spanish moss. This particular world had seemed a little unstable...had she passed into another dimension without realizing it? That would be a first. She cautiously sniffed a blue tendril that hung close enough to the ground. Well, it smelled like cotton candy. Could be toxic, though.

     Sophie turned around and retraced her steps, hoping the cave she'd passed earlier was uninhabited. Though judging by her luck, it probably housed a gingerbread bear or something. Gingerbear? A gingerbear with ginger beer eating ginger bread while being watched by a ginger? Sophie chuckled; she'd have to file that for later.

     She broke into a jog as the sky grew darker by the minute; she'd underestimated the speed of this planet's solar rotation. An animal howled in the distance and Sophie drew her electroblade, just in case. Night predators were never something to toy with.

     A sliver moon broke through the clouds, refracted light filtered through the crystal trees, the pale blue tendrils floated on a gentle wind. Another howl broke the silence, closer than before. Sophie's spine tingled and she broke into a run. The cave should have come up by now, but the scenery showed no sign of changing back. The wind shifted, and Sophie swore she caught a whiff of cinnamon. He mouth watered but she didn't dare slow down. She had to find a safe place to hide before whatever animals were in this dimension found her.

     She glimpsed a light in the distance and felt a slight bit of relief. The smell of cinnamon grew stronger as she approached a building with light filtering through frosted glass. As she got closer she noticed the white trim around the windows and corners of the building, the fake icicles hanging from the eves, the doorknob that looked suspiciously like a peppermint candy...

     "Holy crimenellie," she muttered. "It's a freaking gingerbread house."

     A gingerbread house full of booming voices and the rise and fall of boisterous laughter.

     She sheathed her sword but hesitated at the door. There was always a 50/50 chance that entering strange places led to a night spent in the local jail. In one dimension it had led to child services, but they were unprepared to handle Sophie's level of "teenage delinquency," as they called it. She had just wanted to keep her weapons and get out of there, so what if she literally blew a hole in the wall? They could fix it...probably.

      The howl echoed through the trees, even closer than before. Resigned, Sophie raised her hand and knocked.

     Nothing happened. With the amount of noise coming inside, she shouldn't have been surprised. With a sweaty hand, she tried the doorknob. It turned easily. She pushed the door open.

     The smell of cinnamon immediately overpowered her senses, making her nose run and her eyes water. The building was one big open hall with a fire burning in the middle, fed by giant cinnamon sticks. The partyers paused in their merrymaking and turned to Sophie.

     She blinked. "Um, what?"

     They were all vikings...gingerbread vikings, sitting around long gingerbread table piled with pastries, sipping what was probably ginger beer, with beards made of chocolate frosting and weapons made of what Sophie hoped was hard candy.

     The largest gingerbread viking (ginger viking?) sat on a throne encrusted with green and silver gumdrops. He pointed at Sophie. "Intruder!"

     The ginger vikings reached for their weapons and shields.

     Sophie raised her hand with an air of authority. "Stop!"

     The vikings paused.

     This idea was completely bonkers and could possibly still get her killed, but there was always the off chance that it would work. She drew herself up to her full height of five foot nothing. "I am Thoria, daughter of Odin. He sent me here to wish you well, and to..." Her eyes roamed over the vikings, noting their chipped armor and weapons. "To praise you for your bravery! Truly, all of you have a place in Valhalla, the hall of Odin's bravest warriors."

     The ginger vikings turned to their leader.

     He stroked his beard, squinted at Sophie with his black frosting eyes. "Tell me then, goddess, why does Odin send his daughter to bring us yon tidings? Why not his crows?"

     Sophie put on a scowl, rested a hand on the knife on her hip. "It is not for a mere mortal to question the decisions of the gods. Unless you wish Odin to rescind his blessings, you should consider my presence and message to be a high honor and show me due respect." Sophie whipped out her electroblade and switched on the blue glow.

     The leader leaned back, eye widened in fear. "Of--of course, goddess!" He scrambled out of his seat. "Please, be my honored guest."

     Sophie smirked as she sheathed her sword. "Wise choice."

     She spent the rest of the evening feasting as each of the ginger vikings regaled her with tales of past battles, each trying to one-up the other with how brave or strong they were. It turned out, there was a short bread nation across a nearby lake that they were constantly at war with. She also found out that the forest was made of rock candy and yes, that was cotton candy hanging from the branches.

* * *

 

     She never did find her way that other dimension. Didn't matter though; that was the best con she ever pulled, even if it was on a bunch of sentient baked goods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
